The echocardiogram has been used to delineate a group of abnormalities of cardiac structure and function which are present consistently in many patients with infiltrative diseases known to involve the heart. These abnormalities include thickening of the ventricular walls and loss of ventricular compliance with concomitant maintenance of normal pump function until very late stage of disease.